Prueba
by HeroTeaGirl
Summary: Sinceramente la odiosa pulga y la poesía entraban en la misma categoría.


**Oh bueno esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí, ya que publico en wattpad pero bueno esa es otra historia.**

 **Este es un pequeño one shot que ha salido por ahí, ojala no tenga ninguna falta de ortografía y si es así pido las disculpas pertinentes. Le he puesto rating T por el hecho del vocabulario usado por Shizuo generalmente. Y he dejado un pequeño poema, cuando lo leí me acorde de ellos dos pero no he encontrado al autor del poema así que si alguno llega a encontrarlo o saberlo me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**

 **Sin mas les dejo para que lean, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Era tarde…era demasiado tarde, corrí apretando los apuntes bajo mis frías manos me quedaban dos calles para llegar, me acomode mi mochila durante el semáforo que estaba en rojo y durante esos pocos segundos que otorgaba este abrí mis apuntes de esa asquerosa materia.

Con solo ver de qué trataba la prueba me daban ganas de golpear a ese profesor.

Odiaba poesía, la detestaba…el solo hecho de explicar esos dichosos poemas esos textos con palabras confusas hacían mi cólera subir de forma impresionante.

-Yo no necesito saber en mi vida diaria si el autor quería expresar su pena y dolor por perder a su novia- exprese al aire mientras adelantaba a la gente que se interponía en mi camino hacia la escuela.

Gruñí internamente al no poder hacer entrar esas definiciones que en estos momentos me comían la cabeza, eran igual de fastidiosas que la pulga.

 _Pulga…pulga…_

Levante mi cabeza en busca de ese odioso olor que carcomía mi mente.

Ahí estaba.

A solo unos cuantos pasos adelante mío estaba el odioso de Izaya, caminaba cabizbajo y llevaba una bufanda roja junto con su bolso en su hombro izquierdo. Arrugue mis notas y las deje en mi bolsillo, me acerque cuidadosamente al pelinegro para asestarle un buen golpe por la espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra bestia –mire hacia mi estomago y ahí estaba la navaja del desgraciado, lo mire iracundo esperando que la sacara, cosa que no se digno a hacer.

\- ¿Vas a sacar tu odiosa navaja? –pregunte rabioso.

\- Si dejaras de ser una bestia lo haría…pero hoy seré benevolente y cumpliré tu petición –guardo su navaja y siguió caminando retomando lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir a molestarlo.

Vi como avanzaba hacia la escuela, si había algo que me molestaba era que me jodiera la vida…el que no opusiera resistencia me ponía iracundo, metí mis manos en el bolsillo y apresure el paso hasta estar a su lado, el solo desvío su mirada hacia mi y luego volvió a sus escritos que tenía en sus manos.

¿ _Qué tan importante era lo que leía?_

\- Oye pulga ¿Qué tanto lees? –pregunte haciéndome el desinteresado, mientras que el con su mano derecha bajaba su bufanda roja para dejar su boca libre.

\- Vaya cada día me sorprende mas tu idiotez Shizu-chan – vi esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, apreté mis puños dentro de mis bolsillos conteniendo mis ganas de volarle el rostro.

\- ¡Cállate pulga y responde! –exclame, el solo empezó a reír mientras vapor salía de su boca por el frio de la mañana – Como esperas que responda si me obligas a callarme, de verdad no piensas Shizu-chan, pero para iluminar esa pequeña mente tuya solo diré que tenemos prueba de la unidad de poesía bestia estúpida –explico como si tuviera todo el conocimiento del mundo.

Y como si una luz se encendiera en mi interior y me hiciera reaccionar recordé que tenía que rendir una prueba todavía e iba bastante tarde.

-¿Por qué tienes que dar la misma prueba que yo? –Dije extrañado, el solo arrugo su frente – Idiota, la clase de literatura es la única que tenemos juntos… ¡bestia estúpida! –avanzo rápidamente para luego entrar al establecimiento.

 _Soy yo o la pulga sonó ¿molesta?_

Seguí algunos pasos atrás a Izaya, subí al segundo piso hasta que lo divise, había sido detenido por el director. Baje un escalón para darme a la fuga.

-Heiwajima! ¿A dónde cree que va? –Grito el director, exhale fuerte y lo encare mientras veía la cara de la pulga que se reía a espaldas del director –Orihara no se ría lo estoy viendo –el director me hizo una seña y nos sentó en su oficina a los dos –ustedes dos deberían estar dando una prueba ¿estas son horas de llegada?

Gire mi rostro avergonzado, no quería decir frente al fastidioso Izaya que me había quedado dormido en la ducha, sentía la mirada retadora del anciano que esperaba una respuesta.

\- Fue mi error director yo me retrase en ir a dejar a mis hermanas menores a la escuela, ¿habría una posibilidad de que pudiéramos rendir la prueba en estos momentos? –explico Izaya.

Así que Izaya tenía hermanas, bueno no es que me interesara ellas deben estar igual de locas que el arrogante de Izaya.

-Está bien, pasen a la sala del lado déjenme sus celulares les traeré sus pruebas –dijo mientras salía en busca de nuestros exámenes, entre a la sala que era bastante pequeña en donde había una gran mesa de reuniones y sillas muy cómodas a simple vista, Izaya ya se encontraba sentado sacando su estuche, me senté frente y lo imite.

El ambiente estaba pesado había que admitirlo, no todos los días me encontraba con la jodida pulga en una sala nosotros dos juntos, de cierta forma estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Estudiaste? –deje de jugar con mi lápiz y lo mire el solo miraba hacia otro lado mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano.

Rasque mi cuello – En realidad…no, detesto la poesía – respondí bajo la atenta mirada del oji rojo que solo se digno a reírse silenciosamente, ese maldito de verdad no había forma en que no me sacara de quicio.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes pulga!? –vocifere golpeando la mesa de pasada.

\- De, nada Shizu-chan es solo que la materia es muy fácil hasta para una bestia como tu debería aprobar –comento sacando algo de sus bolsillos –Perdóneme usted señor _"saco la mejor nota del grado_ " –respondí sarcástico a lo que él solo exploto con esa falsa risa que el poseía.

\- Ajajaja Shizu-chan – carcajeo – de verdad sales de mis expectativas totalmente –arrugue el seño que se le hacía tan gracioso, si yo decía la verdad.

Orihara Izaya era un maldito sabelotodo, siempre el mejor de la clase eso me irritaba ¿Cómo alguien tan hijo de puta era tan inteligente?

Vi como desarrugaba unos papeles y me los lanzaba, limpiamente los atrape y revise su contenido, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

El muy desgraciado me había entregado sus notas de la materia que entraría en la prueba, no quería aceptarlo pero estaban tan fáciles de leer todo estaba ordenado y destacado en las palabras importantes, si él no me lo hubiera entregado pensaría que es de una mujer.

\- ¿A quién se las robaste rata inmunda? –en realidad no quería aceptar que eran de él, Izaya solo mostro esa sonrisa que decía a kilómetros que él era un ser superior, rodé mis ojos esperando su respuestas.

\- Son mías Shizu-chan, para que veas que la poesía no es tan terrible como crees –comento, hojeé las notas bajo la atenta mirada de la pulga –La poesía es muy complicada con sus palabras extravagantes –cambie la pagina -no la entiendo el autor fácilmente podría haber escrito que estaba triste o enamorado, no hay necesidad de complicarse con palabras difíciles de entender…me gustan las cosas simples y directas, si siento algo lo diré no me iré por las piedras como esos idiotas. –explique para luego seguir leyendo.

En eso llego el director con nuestros exámenes, ni me moleste en mirar a Izaya guarde las notas en mi bolsillo y me dedique a hacer la prueba, debía aceptar que luego de leer el resumen de Izaya podía desarrollar la prueba con mayor facilidad.

* * *

\- Y, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba Shizuo-kun? –me pregunto sonriente Shinra sentado a mi lado, eleve mis hombros para seguir tomando nota de la clase, mientras veía que Shinra seguía curioso a mi respuesta.

-Me fue bien –suspire –Creo que aprobé – seguí prestando atención al profesor, escuche carraspear a mi molestoso amigo –Ohh que bueno Shizuo-kun pensé que odiabas poesía… ¿será por lo que Kadota me conto? –Dijo con un tono pillo mientras giraba mi rostro al suyo que poseía una sonrisa boba.

 _¿¡Kadota!?_

\- ¿Qué, Kadota anda de vieja cotilla igual que tú? –reclame

-Tal vez…pero dime si es verdad que Orihara-kun te dio sus apuntes –de verdad Shinra buscaba que le reventara la cara, pero sabía que no dejaría de joderme durante toda la clase.

Suspire –Si, la pulga me dio sus apuntes –respondí mientras me levantaba para salir de la sala hacia el patio – Y estaban buenos –Salí de la sala escuchando la babosa risa de Shinra.

* * *

Iba de camino a casa hasta que sentí esa nauseabunda peste que tenia nombre y apellido.

-Shizu-chan! –grito a mi lado

\- Dime lo que quieres en estos momentos o te pulverizo el rostro –amenace mientras seguía mi camino seguido por la pulga la cual solo sonrió –Vaya bestia esa es la forma de agradecer a la persona que te ayudo a pasar el examen –camino a mi lado dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Oye! – gire mi rostro en busca de Izaya, mire a ambos lados para luego sentir un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda. Y ahí estaba el desgraciado con navaja en mano con su sonrisa de auto eficiencia

\- IIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAA-KUNN! –emití para tomar una señal de transito en el camino, el solo jugó con su navaja y sin demora la lanzo terminando en mi hombre izquierdo –Aghh ¡Hijo de puta! –exclame.

-Shizu-chan como dije en la mañana me siento benevolente así que te diré algo –se acerco a mi rápidamente sacando su cuchillo y quedando atrás mío, lo seguí con la mirada – La poseía es más fácil de lo que tú crees, tú la haces complicada al no querer entenderla – se acerca por mi espalda y susurra en mi oído – solo tienes que dejar que fluya – sentí como el desgraciado me había apuñalado en el abdomen, trate de no emitir sonido algo, Izaya solo seguía en lo suyo – Tal vez si la dejaras fluir podrías entender mas de alguna cosa Shizu-chan.

Lo último que vi fue a la pulga irse corriendo dejándome con su navaja en mi abdomen.

De verdad lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerme comprender algunas cosas que no sabía si realmente quería comprender.

 _La indignación que me llena  
Haciendo que mi sangre arda  
Como lava del Vesubio.  
Porqué quieres que esconda  
La sensación que me causa  
Su presencia despreciable,  
Su comportamiento de alimaña  
Que clama a los mismos cielos.  
De mis labios._


End file.
